The field of this invention is mechanical firing devices intended for use on large cannons of the 8 inch, 155 mm and 175 mm types. Such devices utilize the kinetic energy in a moving hammer to actuate a firing pin, which in turn sets off the fuze or primer in the round or shell to fire the cannon. The present invention achieves this function by means of novel apparatus which can be easily and economically made and assembled, and which can be easily actuated by moving a lever approximately 40 degrees sideways in any direction or by pulling it a short distance directly to the rear or aft. A lanyard can be attached to the lever for convenient remote orientation thereof. Upon release of the lever, the device automatically resets itself through the action of springs. The name "omni pull" has been chosen because of the ease and convenience of operation of the device.